First Steps
by finnick-life-ruiner
Summary: "Annie, he did it!" Finnick exclaimed. "Our baby is walking." Finnick picked him up from the floor where he stood clapping his tiny hands together. He kissed his downy hair and gasped. "We didn't get a picture."


"Finnick, it's your turn to get him," Annie whined, pulling the covers over her head as Caspian's cries filled the room.

"What time is it?" he groaned, his voice husky and sleepy. He glanced at Annie, who's dark curls were spread chaotically on her pillow. She was already back asleep. He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her rosy cheek before getting out of their warm bed.

Finnick walked into Caspian's nursery, which he'd decorated with paintings of the ocean. There were boats and fish on the walls, and a mobile hanging above his crib which Annie had made out of seashells, and right underneath it was his son. Caspian stood up in his crib, holding on to the wooden bars that kept him captive.

His crying quieted down when he saw his father. He flashed Finnick his two milky-white teeth and jumped up and down in excitement. Finnick picked him up and held him against his chest. He kissed Caspian's teary cheek and smiled. "Aren't you an early riser?" Caspian giggled and flailed his arms happily. "Let's get you something to eat."

When Annie made her way downstairs she was surprised to find both Finnick and Caspian fast asleep. Finn lay on the couch with their baby on his chest, his arms wrapped securely around him. She marveled at the sight. Caspian was so much like his father it was as if Annie's genes had gotten lost somewhere along the process. It didn't bother her though because Finnick was so perfect it seemed almost wrong to tarnish that perfection with her features. Caspian's feathery hair was light bronze, and it trembled gently as Finnick's breath warmed the baby's head. His eyelashes were so long, when he opened his bright green eyes they brushed against his fuzzy eyebrows.

"Hey, Darling," she whispered. Caspian yawned and cooed. He struggled against his father's grip until Finnick's eyes fluttered open as well.

"Well, look who's up," he teased.

"Not you apparently," she smiled.

"Neither would you be if a certain somebody woke you up at five in the morning," he chuckled. Finnick sat up and Annie reached for their child.

"You can go back to sleep, Babe," she said, kissing Finn's freckled cheek as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Nah," he yawned. "I'm not tired."

"Obviously," she giggled.

"I think he wants his blocks," Finnick said as Caspian fuzzed and struggled to break free of his mother's hold. Annie settled him on the carpeted floor and watched him as he crawled towards the mess of toys he'd left on the living room floor the night before.

"Finnick, how did we get so lucky?" she asked, resting her head on her husband's bare shoulder.

"Lucky how?" he asked, reaching for her hand.

"He's so amazing," she sighed happily.

"Well, I will take half the credit for that," he teased. Annie rolled her eyes but laughed softly. They sat together and watched him play for a while. They were happier like that, doing absolutely nothing than they had been for many years prior to Caspian's birth.

"I think he's trying to walk," she laughed, as Caspian pulled himself to his feet by holding on to the coffee table. He took a few steps while holding on to it, but Finnick wasn't very impressed. He'd done that before many times, and whenever he let go he always stumbled and fell.

Not this time. Finnick watched with overwhelming pride as Caspian pulled his chubby fingers away from the table and staggered forward. This time, he didn't fall on his diapered butt. He made it all the way towards the couch where his parents clapped and cheered excitedly.

"Annie, he did it!" Finnick exclaimed. "Our baby is walking." Finnick picked him up from the floor where he stood clapping his tiny hands together. He kissed his downy hair and gasped. "We didn't get a picture."

He placed Caspian on Annie's lap and rushed to their bedroom to retrieve their camera. Finnick had made it his mission to document even the most insignificant milestones of their child's life, but when he'd returned downstairs, Caspian was resting on Annie's lap, suckling her breast.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well you see, my boob makes milk. He drinks it because that's how most babies eat," she joked.

"But the picture," he said, pointing at the camera.

"Finnick, I will not starve my child so you can get a picture," she laughed.

"But he took his first steps," he protested.

"And I'm sure he will walk again," she giggled. "You're so damn adorable."

"Annie! You're so uncooperative!" he groaned.

To his dismay after he was done feeding, no matter how much Finnick tried, Caspian refused to walk again. "Come on, buddy. Do it for me."

"Finn…"

"Just a few steps, Caspian."

"Babe."

"Please?"

"Finnick, why are you being weird about this?" she sighed, taking the camera from him. He reached out for it but Annie kept it at a safe distance. "You'll get your chance to take another picture. Why is it so important?"

"I missed the time he began to crawl," he said. "And when he said his first word."

"I'm still not convinced that counted as a word…"

"Annie, you're always there. I miss a lot of stuff. When I'm fishing, or the weeks I had to spend away helping out in the Capitol.

"Finnick," she sighed, standing on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. "You're an amazing father. You've missed out on some stuff, yeah… but do you realize how proud Caspian will be of you when he grows up? You work so hard for your family and for other people. When you leave for the Capitol or travel to another district it's only to make our lives better. That has always been your priority. So what if you don't get a picture of his first steps? There will be seconds and thirds."

"I know, Annie, it's just…"

"Nothing," she smiled. "Shush. Stop flipping out about the small things and just enjoy _this_."

"Fine," he sighed. She grinned and pulled his lips towards hers.

"I think he's walking again," she said. Finnick pulled away from her grasp and looked at Caspian, who was sitting on the floor, drooling on a toy car. "Kidding!" she giggled.

"I hate you."

"No, you love me," she corrected. Finnick rolled his eyes but lifted her up and kissed her again. "He's walking."

"Shut up, Annie," he whispered and they both laughed heartily. After trailing Caspian all day though, Finnick did get his picture in the end.


End file.
